Cleaning
by Maddeninglylost
Summary: A short one-shot about Katara being fed up with where she is in life. Zutara lightly implied. An "I'm not your mother" fic. Please review!


Katara was _tired_ of cleaning. All she ever did was scrub. She scrubbed at the floors, she scrubbed the air acolytes' clothes, and she scrubbed the pans after the meal _she _had to make. Recently, she's been scrubbing at her skin to try to rid herself of the feel of the touch of a boy she loved like a brother. Maybe even loved like a son. She thought that this was what she wanted. When the war ended, she was content. Her people were proud of her, and Aang wore her love like a prized pendant. That seemed to be the problem. She didn't want to be a simpering wife whose main worth was how good she looked and how well she behaved. Katara wanted to change things. Aang loved her at one time, but now it seems that he loves the idea of her more than who she really is as a person.

Today her chores started out as soon as she woke. She called out to Aang to see if he was still in the apartment they were sharing in the Southern Air Temple, but it seemed that he had already left. Typical. She made her bed before she left her room, a habit that helped her wake up. Aang was pushy about moving in together, and she agreed only after insisting that they have separate bedrooms. He already preached to her about needed to move faster than regular couples in order to start rebuilding the Air Nation, never mind the fact that they had argued multiple times about how she wouldn't be used simply to provide heirs. Maternal or not, she did not want to start having children at nineteen. She would never say it out loud, but the thought made her queasy, like when you're a child and you learn about the facts of life before having any desire to be involved in it.

When the bed was made, she started on breakfast. There were twelve acolytes currently. None of them were airbenders, but they were all nomadic people who were interested in what Aang had to teach. It was assumed that since she did the cooking and cleaning during the war, she would be happy to continue to do so afterward too. Not that anyone asked. She didn't mind so much when she was involved, but now she was the sole maid to all twelve of them with no other tasks to do. Don't get her wrong, she's glad the war ended, but sometimes she missed the excitement of it all. Anything was better than constant _cleaning. _

She thought back to the end, how she was so happy that all of her friends were alive and safe, with paths laid out in front of them. Sokka and Suki were going back to the South Pole to start rebuilding, Toph was going to the Earth Kingdom to create a metal-bending school, Zuko was going to lead the Fire Nation into a time of peace and prosperity, and she and Aang were going to go where help was needed. Only, there wasn't any help needed from the Avatar anymore. The biggest issues were poverty, failing economies, and displaced citizens. These were the jobs of politicians, not a fourteen-year-old boy. So they left to teach airbending techniques to those with no bending of their own. Everyone, even Aang, in his own way, was doing something useful. Something that helped people. Everyone except her. She could be doing _so much more._ The Southern Water Tribe needed waterbenders to help rebuild. The Northern Water Tride needed teachers. The Fire Nation needed healers. She could be so _useful_! But she wasn't.

"This is your place, Katara," Aang said when she brought it up. "Showing the world unity. Haven't you done enough?" If there were still people in need, then it would never be enough.

When the meal was done, she took it out to the main gathering area. The acolytes were sitting in a circle, legs crossed and eyes closed. She had been scolded before for interrupting their meditation and "ruining the flow". The thought made her roll her eyes. So what that she slaved over a meal for all of them, only for it to be left to chill? The lack of appreciation made her burn.

The day was beginning to get warmer than she thought it would, so she went back to the apartment to put on something lighter. She loved the feeling of the sun on her skin, not on her clothes. While looking for appropriate to wear, she stumbled upon a letter she had kept. It was dated almost a year ago.

_Katara,_

_If you ever get tired of what you're doing, you know where to find me._

_Your friend,_

_Zuko_

She stopped ruffling through the drawer and held up the letter. Staring at the short but neat ink strokes, she made a decision. A rash, maybe reckless, maybe life-changing, decision. Wasn't she just complaining that morning that she was _tired_? And it was true. She could honestly say that she wasn't happy with where her life was anymore. She used to think that the life she lived was one to be content with. Content is not the same as happy. Grabbing a satchel, she stuffed all her lightest clothes in. Without giving herself time to change her mind, she buzzed around the room, picking up the necessities and putting them into her bag.

_Aang,_

_I'm sorry. I'm not what you're trying to make me be. I wish you luck and happiness, but without me. Goodbye. _

_Love,_

_Katara_

She left the note on his bed where she knew he would find it. She didn't say where she was going, but he would find out anyways. Word would be to him within a month. Hopefully, that would be long enough for him to calm down. She didn't know what she would do if he were to seek her out.

Resolve firm, she walked to Appa, going a way around the Temple that would avoid the acolyte lesson. She pet his snout before throwing up her bag. At the reins, she whispered where to go. She flew out of the temple, knowing that Aang would see her leaving before she even made it completely out of the Temple. The only guilt she for herself and the time she wasted.

**Constructive criticism accepted, even welcomed! Not sure if I should do a part II. I kind of like where this left off, but we'll see. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
